


Hexley's Vexing Adventures Part 3: What Walpurgisnacht Wants

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [3]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Multi, Red's CYOA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hexley Learns a little more about Ms. Walpurgisnacht and gets a wardrobe change.





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures Part 3: What Walpurgisnacht Wants

Option 1: Go with Ms. Walpurgisnacht

Hexley moved towards her room. “I'll go with Ms.Walpurgisnacht. Aaron, would you please still have somebody grab my bags and such and get them into the room? I'm going to go get changed... again.” Ms. Nacht called after her, “You apzolutely vill not, come vith me zis insdant und I vill fix your problem.” Hexley was shocked that this woman had given her such an order. She wanted so badly to walk away from the both of them, to go change out of the warm damp cloth clinging to her nethers.  
Despite that intense desire she blinked and found herself following Ms. Walpurgisnacht. She didn't remember turning, or taking the 5 steps towards the maid. Again here the whole world had shifted around her without her noticing mid-shift. Hexley looked back to Aaron as she walked away. He was shaking his head in confusion, like what just happened in front of him made no sense. Aaron looked up at Hexley and shrugged. "He must have decided it was nothing." Hexley thought, "Maybe it wasn't." He pulled a Walkie Talkie from his pocket. “Hey Samantha, I need your help, grab a baggage cart.” Hexley was too far away to hear the garbled response from the other end.  
Ms. Nacht led her out and down the stairs to the main hall again. With every step she felt her piss sodden clothes squish and squelch. “Are we almost there?” The question almost sounded like she was whining. Hexley hadn't intended to say it that way; especially with the intimidating tower of a woman walking ahead of her. She was worried that she might’ve sounded like a petulant child, and despite her young age she was still the boss here, so she should act like it. "Ve are almost zere dear Hexley; it is zat door zere."  
Where she pointed Hexley saw a door, THE door.  
“STAFF ONLY” said the door.  
It had returned, again blocking a hallway where ten minutes ago, she’d been shown by Aaron another normal hallway of guest rooms.  
Ms. Nacht held the door open for her, attempting to usher her into the corridor that seemed dimmer than every other hall in the hotel. Hexley stood firmly where she was and stared straight at the housekeeper, even forgetting about her wet pants for a moment. Maybe Aaron wasn't aware of this hallway, but this damn woman sure was. Hexley was uncomfortable and embarrassed beyond belief, but her desire to understand this shifting hallway was reignited. So many questions: What is this Hallway? Why is it Staff Only? Why does it say under renovation on the map when as far as Hexley could tell the place was just as put together as the rest of the hotel? How had the housekeeper opened the door without a key? Why the hell did it appear and disappear at a moments notice? “Ms. Walpurgisnacht, what is this section of the Hotel? I saw on my map it said “Under Renovation”, but when I explored earlier I saw that this hallway looked almost all the way done if not completed.” Hexley tried an inconspicuous question first. It felt like the easiest way instead of asking hard questions and accusing the housekeeper of supernatural fuckery.  
Ms. Nacht still seemed caught off guard. She turned her head slightly towards the open hallway, almost as listening to something behind her. Hexley heard the same whispery wind caused by the draft in the hallway she'd experienced earlier followed by the head maid's answer.  
"Vell, You kot mein map I left on your desk, und you explored ein little, excellent! Zis hallvay is for cusdomers vo request special zerffices or haffe special needs, all vich zee Houze of Leaffes are happy to proffide.” She ushered Hexley, who felt unsatisfied by Walpurgisnacht’s answer, into the dim maw a second time.. If she were to follow her, maybe she could figure out what this moving hallway was. “Through here und zee first door on zee left.” Hexley moved from the well-lit Main hallway to the dim side hall and finally a dark room; each doorway seemed like a portal to a darker world. She waited for Ms. Nacht to illuminate the mystery room she’d been led to knowing she would just helplessly paw at a light switch she could not find. The dark felt thick almost like a fog; she felt like she was breathing in smoke it was so thick. Hexley shifted uncomfortably in her moist panties, the wetness had lost the mildly pleasant warmth. becoming cold and damp against her. “Velcome to zee special room. ve vill come here veneffer zis happens to you akain.” Hexley scoffed, knowing that this wouldn't happen again and whatever fix was applied here was precautionary at best. Warm light lit the dark room suddenly from a central bulb. Hexley was dissatisfied to find that foggy feeling hadn't left her, almost like that feeling at 10 AM at an office job and you've still not had any coffee. Her brain was foggy, not the room. At least now she could finally take a good look around this mystery room.  
It was a normal hotel room, Bed, Television, dresser, and... changing table? It took the place of a desk in the room and was loaded with everything that you'd expect like diapers, powder, and baby wipes. The odd thing about it was how big it was, the table was built large enough to easily withstand somebody Ms. Nacht’s size. Everything with it seemed up-sized too. Thick plastic rectangles that Hexley assumed were diapers were laying folded underneath in a cornucopia of colors and designs. She felt mesmerized by all the patterns in front of her; it was only amplified by the foggy feeling in her head and...the...whispering...behind...her. Then the room went silent and her eyes drifted down... her pants were gone, leaving her soaked panties exposed to the housekeeper! The white cotton was damp and see-through from her accident and they clung to her privates. It made it seem like rather than wearing underwear her skin was paler around her bottom and covered with black polka dots. They even felt a little tighter, like they were squeezing her bottom.  
“Hey, where did my pants go?!” Hexley turned frantically and her eyes landed on the house keeper holding her pants. “Come on now iz time to ket you into zee schower pleaze schtrip und vasch yourzelf. I vill find you new clothes for ven you're done.” Hexley crossed her arms and stood defiantly. “What? No! How’re you going to fix this? I just want to clean up.” Ms. Walpurgisnacht turned away from her and walked towards the door. "You vill find out, put first you must be clean. Leaffe your ruined clothes in zee hamper und I vill be pack to help you ven you are done." Saying this, she walked out and shut the door behind her.  
Hexley was alone in a strange room that shouldn’t exist with a strange piece of furniture that didn't make sense. She walked to the door, only to find it locked with no way to unlock it from this side. “What the fuck kind of hotel room is this?”  
Hexley thought “I-I guess I don’t have a choice.” She went to the bathroom attached to the room. It looked almost the same as hers with a claw-foot bath and pristine white tiling.  
Hexley removed her moist panties first, struggling to pull them away. Why did they feel so tight? After she finally pulled them loose she stepped into the deep bathtub, cranking the hot water.  
Rinse, Lather, Scrub, Rinse.  
She repeated this process 3 times. Usually Hexley would take her time, enjoy the heat against her back and the steamy room opening her pores and rejuvenating her. Now, however, she just felt like she needed to be clean.  
Rinse, Lather, Scrub, Rinse.  
She stepped out of the claw foot tub to find a warm towel waiting for her on the towel bar, almost like it was fresh from the dryer. Hexley dried herself, feeling like she was missing something odd about this room too. She caught it on her second look around, this bathroom was all bath. There was no sign of a toilet or anywhere to install one.  
"Maybe with the changing table it's all diapers...." Hexley had no idea what to think about this strange hotel or this mysterious hallway; it would take more digging and investigation. For now she would just have to go along with the maid's plan.  
When she walked out to the main room where Hexley found Ms. Nacht waiting for her. In one hand was a pair of slacks and underwear in the other she had a small bundle. “Vell I found zeez in your hamper, it zeems zis is not your first accitent, is it?”  
They stood across from each other, almost like a standoff. The maid’s height and the fact that she wasn’t nude behind a towel made her imposing compared Hexley’s small frame. She stuttered her response. “N-no I ju-just slipped in a puddle.”  
Ms. Walpurgisnacht shook her head and closed the distance between Hexley and herself. She looked down at the freshly showered girl and pulled her towel away in one swift motion.  
“Hey!” Hexley screamed “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! You can’t do this to me!” Hexley covered what little her hands could and blushed. The towering maid moved again, this time down onto her knees, putting herself almost eye level with Hexley's privates. “Relax, is nothing zat I hafe not zeen before." When the R in relax rolled off Ms. Nacht's tongue She really did relax. Why would this be weird? Why fight this woman trying to help? "Now sdep in for me.” Hexley looked down to see a simple adult overnight pull-up open and ready for her. A thin padding lined the bottom while elastic sides stretched out in the housekeepers hands. Hexley lifted one foot then the other, stepping in before her brain could register what her body was doing.  
Walpurgisnacht stood, pulling the garment up as she did so. She pulled it tight against Hexley’s privates and bottom “Nethgit” she whispered.  
“Wait, What?” Hexley said, unsure of what Ms. Nacht had said while she finished adjusting the overnight briefs. They were white and simple like you'd find in any drug store, but the mild padding would offer protection against any accidents that threatened to ruin Hexley's pants. They felt tight, almost as if they fit like her favorite panties. The padding felt soft against her bottom and pussy, and she liked how comforting the softness was. “It’d be better if it was wet.” She thought. “Wait, why did she think that? Why would she ever think that?” Ms. Nacht interrupted her thoughts  
"Okay, now I hafe left you clothes, you get drezed und meet me in zee main hall, I’ll tell you vat management progects I vas vorking on und zend you off." Ms. Nacht fixed her skirt, stood up straight, and walked out of the room. Hexley felt like the fog in her brain left along with the departure of the head housekeeper.  
She still felt suspicious and weirded out by this whole Hotel. With this woman who seemed to have a power over her waiting, she would have to find time to figure this place out without anybody knowing to avoid interference. She looked to the folded garments on the bed. It was a white button up shirt and a pair of jeans, much like the ones she’d been wearing before. The differences were obvious in these new clothes; colorful flower patches adorned the rear pockets of the jeans and the shirt's collar and shoulders had ruffles accenting them. They were a more childish version of her clothes from before. The bra matched, looking bland compared to her sexy lacy bras that she’d normally wear.  
The padded brief ruffled as she moved and she found it hard to ignore as the fabric was slightly thicker than anything she normally wore and the plastic outer lining made noise no matter how she moved. Hexley pulled the clothes on, hoping that the crinkle was muffled better than she thought it was. "It's only that loud in your head Hexley calm down." She wanted to get out of this room as quick as she could, without the semi buzzed feeling from before the whole place felt wrong to her.  
She stepped back into the hall wearing her new clothes, the Mary Jane shoes Walpurgisnacht left her clicking against the floor. Looking between the door and the rest of the darkness that swallowed the hallway, Hexley's curious thoughts crept up again. What was this hallway? How had Walpurgisnacht tricked her into this pull up? Why did she feel no urge to take it off? “Maybe she’s right, I mean that accident was really sudden, if nothing else it can’t hurt to wear for now. It’s thin enough that nobody should notice, except for maybe the sound.” Hexley wiggled her hips to test the loudness of the crinkle again, It seemed loud to her but she was listening for it. If nobody was listening for that specific sound she'd probably be okay. The dim stretch of hallway beyond the door she just walked out of seemed longer than all the other hallways. From here she couldn’t even see the end through the darkness.  
“Out.”  
The same wind blew around, sounding her almost like a voice. “This draft is crazy, if this wasn’t some weird non-existent hallway, I’d say I should focus on fixing it.”  
Hexley walked through the door and out to the main hall to find Walpurgisnacht standing there chatting with a woman in a bellhop uniform. Long blond hair spilled from her small round hat, almost reaching her plump rear. The front of her uniform stretched tight on a pair of breasts that Hexley could hardly believe were real. Her massive D cup breasts bounced as the girl swayed and giggled while she talked with the head housekeeper. She was smaller than Ms. Walpurgisnacht height wise, but so were most people. She still had a good four inches on Hexley.  
"...brought forth zee itea..." Ms. Nacht ended her sentence early when she noticed her new manager walking up. "Ah, Hexley velcome back! Zis is Zamantha, our regular daydime bellhop. Sche is great rezource for remembering guest's rooms or vere zings are. Sche koes efferyvere. Plus sche's cute as ein church mouze." Samantha blushed and giggled at the maid’s compliment, bouncing a little with each laugh. “Well jeez, thanks for talking me up so much. Hi Hexley, Ms. Nacht was just telling me a little about you, great to meet my new boss." Hexley stuck her hand out and Samantha shook it enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you too Samantha, I'm sure we'll get along great."  
"Oh, yeah, just let me know if you need help moving anything." Samantha cupped her breasts. “Just look at what I have to heft around all the time.” She giggled again, Hexley couldn’t help but stare at her. She was as before stated cute as a mouse, even without her crazy curvaceous body her personality was bubbly and she exuded cheer. “OH! I also helped Aaron move all your stuff in. Clothes on hangers, panties in drawers and stuffed animal on the bed.” Hexley looked surprise at the level of help and a little annoyed at the lack of privacy she was afforded here. Both of these women just went through her things, or forced her into strange rooms attached to hallways with non-euclidean geometry, stripped her and put her in a pull-up adult diaper. “Well thank you, you really didn’t have to go through all that trouble. In fact I kinda wish you hadn’t.” She couldn’t hide the edge in her voice like she wanted to. “Oh it's no worry boss, let me know if you need anything, bye Miss. Nachty.” Samantha breezed past Hexley’s annoyance without a second thought. They watched her hop to a luggage cart and speed to the door where she met a guest and started loading up their bags. "I'll get these all squared away, please check in with Johnny at the desk." At the previously empty front desk sat a bored looking man with a thick beard, he was well dressed but looked uncomfortable in his clothes.  
Hexley shifted from one foot to another and felt the rustle of her pull-up again. She checked her phone for the time. 4:00 PM What should she do tonight?

1.Grab a bite to eat in the dining hall after looking over her managerial paperwork.  
2\. Head into Parafax and see if there’s anything neat in the town.  
3.Head up to her room for a little R&R  
4\. Wait till it’s late nighttime and explore the hotel a little more without interruption


End file.
